


Borrow

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [146]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Jared Staal, University Student Jared Staal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Eric is forced to face the reality that his little sister isn't so little anymore.
Relationships: Jeff Skinner/Jared Staal
Series: Tumblr Prompts [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 20





	Borrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

Jeff ducked out of the party early, mentioning he was borrowing something from Jared and he was gonna pick it up. She was at Eric’s for the winter break, even if UNC was only 30 miles away, and the kids were at Jordan and Heather’s for the night with their kid and a babysitter to give her a night of peace and quiet to commemorate the end of the Finals Week from hell. When Eric and Tanya had left her, she was in her PJs, curled up in front of the tv, watching Boy Meets World. 

Eric didn’t think anything of it. Jeff and Jared had become close. With how close her school was, Eric had insisted she have dinner with them once a week and, more often than not, Jeff joined the Staals. They hung out a lot and Eric was happy they were friends - she had someone else to pull her away when she got buried in her schoolwork and Jeff had someone not on the team he could talk to about hockey stuff (or decidedly not talk about hockey, which was asking a lot of a Staal but Jared was definitely the best at it). 

About an hour or two later, Eric and Tanya headed home, Tanya texting Jared to see if she wanted them to pick anything up for her food-wise but got no response.

“We’re home!” Tanya called into the house as they entered as Eric commented that the neighbor across the street must have gotten a new car..

There was frantic whispering and muffled scrambling and then Jeff was coming down the stairs, bright red and not making eye contact with Eric as he power walked out of the house to his car, the one parked across the street.

“I’m just gonna go check on Jared,” Eric headed toward the stairs, “see how her night was.”

“Eric,” Tanya’s voice held a warning that Eric ignored.

He knocked on her door, waited for her to give the all clear to enter, before opening it. The first thing he saw was that her bed was thoroughly rumpled. His eyes went to her and he had to close them and take a deep breath, because his little sister looked like she had just done what he thought she had.

“So,” Eric cleared his throat, “what’d he ‘borrow’?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it first,” Jared hugged herself, wearing what was clearly Jeff’s hoodie, “I...I know I promised I would but - I SWEAR - I didn’t know it was going to happen! It’s awful for you to find out like this, I know, but everything’s okay! I’M okay! And we were, you know, safe. So all those Trojan Man jokes Jordie’s told all these years really apparently stuck. And I’m lucky, too, because Jeff, he’s...well, aren’t you glad it happened with someone who’s good and really loves me?”

“I have so many questions right now and we will be having a long discussion in the morning. For now, I suggest you take a shower and go to bed.” Eric fixed her with a look before leaving the room, not focusing on the fact that his little sister and Jeff had apparently been together long enough to have exchanged the L-word.

Twenty minutes later, as Jared was changing the sheets on the bed that had become hers when she got accepted into Chapel Hill, there was another knock at the door.

“I thought we were having this talk in the morning, Eric,” she called back.

“Not Eric,” Tanya opened the door, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Jared let out a whine as she sat on the bed, holding one of the pillows to her chest.

“So...you and Skinny?” Tanya asked, eyes shining with amusement.

“Yeah...for a while now...well, a couple months.” Jared nodded, “He’s… he’s really sweet. We were gonna tell you guys soon but… Jeff didn’t know how Eric or Jordan would respond.”

“I had a feeling there may have been more to it,” Tanya smirked, “the boy would sit in the library with you on nights off.”

“Yeah,” Jared blushed and hugged the pillow tighter, “he’s really sweet and he really likes me.”

“And tonight?”

“Not planned, I swear.”

“So, what happened?”

“He came over to see me. We were kissing and then it...escalated.”

“Was he your first?”

“Tanya!”

“Who else are you going to talk to about this? I know your mother doesn’t talk to you about anything PG-13 or higher. You forget, Eric and I are childhood sweethearts. I was there when you got your first period and she gave you a pamphlet from the Red Cross. And none of your brothers would be able to make it through this conversation.”

“...yeah, he was.”

“And you were safe?”

“As a joke high school graduation present, Jordan got me a box of condoms… I hid them in the drawer so Eric wouldn’t, you know, kill Jordan.”

“Did he...pressure you…?”

“NO!” Jared’s eyes were wide as she shook her head, “No. It was just...one thing led to another and...it felt right.”

“And it was good?”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, “he was really sweet and gentle. Wanted me to be comfortable and feel good.”

Tanya smiled softly and kissed Jared’s forehead, “Eric will calm down by morning. It’s just a shock to his system. You know, he still looks at you and sees that little girl holding her arms up and yelling ‘E!’ and he has a hard time with you growing up.”

“He’s worse than mom and dad.”

“Well, he missed your bratty teenage years.”

Jared laughed softly before biting her lip, “He won’t tell Marc or Jordan, right?”

“Probably not yet. If it was anyone else? For sure he would be on the phone with Marc right now. But Jeff? I think he needs to work through his own feelings before talking to anyone else about it.”

“He’s really going to make this a bigger thing than it needs to be…”

“Honey, Jay, he was just slapped in the face by the fact that you aren’t a little girl anymore.” Tanya ran a hand through Jared’s hair, “Get some sleep. You’re gonna need it to deal with Eric in the morning.”

“If I walk downstairs in the morning and Jordie’s here, I’m spending the rest of break on Campus.”

Tanya laughed and stood up, “Good night, Jay.”

The next morning, Jared stumbled down the stairs, the lack of noise told her that Jordan hadn’t been by to drop Parker and Levi off.

“Pancakes?” Tanya asked as Jared took her normal spot at the table.

“Yes, please.” Jared replied, swiping Eric’s coffee, resulting in a huff before he got up and came back with a cup fixed exactly how she liked it.

“So,” Eric leveled her with a look as he took a sip of his now-returned cup of coffee, “how long have you and Jeff…”

“A couple months,” Jared fixed her gaze on the table, “he asked me if I wanted to get coffee between a couple of my classes. And things went on from there.”

“And last night -”

“Wasn’t planned, E, I swear!”

“And it’s not getting in the way of your classes, right?”

“No,” Jared shook her head, “I mean, even when he hangs out in the library with me it’s just to keep me company.”

“You know I’m going to have to tell Jordan about this,” he gave her a look, “and that he and I will need to talk to Jeff. I suggest giving Marc a call if you want to tell him in your own words what happened. However, we can both agree not to tell mom and dad. But Marc should be told because Jordan is a horrible secret keeper and would definitely blab to him immediately.”

“E, I really like Jeff. And we were going to tell you. We just hadn’t figured out when. And I hate that you found out that way.”

“It could have been worse,” Tanya grinned, “he could have walked in on you two doing it.”

“Tanya!” twin scandalized tones sounded and she laughed brightly.


End file.
